El sol de Konoha
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Porque mientras paseaba por la aldea bajo la nieve, Sakura se da cuenta de que el sol de Konoha brilla solo para ella.


_El sol de Konoha_

.

.

.

La nieve caía con gracia sobre el suelo, mientras que ella continuaba caminando sin un rumbo fijo.

-Siete de la mañana –comento para sí misma, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus blancas mejillas. Pleno Diciembre, a las siete de la mañana, caminando sola por la aldea en medio de la nieve que caía a su alrededor.

Sus ojos verdes solo podían distinguir lo gris del día, solo lo malo. Aquel día no saldría el sol.

-¡Sakura! –aquel grito la trajo de nuevo, disipando sus pensamientos, mas no del todo. Solo habían sido olvidados de momento.

-Ah, buenos días, Kiba y Hinata –saludo con una sonrisa por completo fingida. Kiba parpadeo confundido. No era una actitud normal en su amiga.

-¿Te pasa algo malo? –pregunto acercándose a ella. La joven negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy muy bien, es solo que no me gustan los días en los que no sale el sol –dijo, aunque no era mentira, esa no era su principal razón de disgusto y nostalgia en aquel momento.

-Bueno, el sol de Konoha sale todos los días –hablo Hinata con una sonrisa amable. Kiba sonrió de medio lado, sabia a lo que Hinata se refería.

-¿En verdad? –pregunto confundida, elevando la vista para poder ver mejor el nublado cielo.

-Aunque nosotros hablamos de un sol distinto –pronuncio Kiba alegremente, fijando su vista en el reloj de la aldea. Siete y media de la mañana. –Nosotros nos tenemos que ir, tenemos una misión –explico mientras se alejaba con Akamaru a su lado. Hinata se quedo observando a Sakura dudosa.

-Aunque ese sol brilla especialmente solo para una persona –comento con una sonrisa en sus labios, antes de seguir a Kiba a la torre del Hokage.

Sakura se encogió de hombros sin terminar de comprender los que sus amigos le habían dicho. Sakura continúo caminando, hasta que sus verdes ojos se toparon con una banca.

Ya sentada, sus oscuros pensamientos volvieron. Sasuke Uchiha. Esos pensamientos solo iban y venían alrededor del chico Uchiha.

Y es que, ¿y si nunca volvía a verlo…?

La Haruno volvió su vista al nublado cielo de nuevo y no pudo evitar compararlo con el nublado corazón de su adorado Sasuke. Un corazón que nunca brillaba.

Era fácil compararlo con la más oscuras de las noches, la más tenebrosa y tétrica.

Ahora lo venía a admitir, había momentos en los que no podía evitar sentir miedo de Sasuke Uchiha, había caído en lo más profundo de su propia oscuridad y ya no le importaba herir a sus amigos, a Naruto.

-¿Pero qué…? –soltó sorprendida, ¿Por qué había pensado en Naruto?

Cierto era que Sasuke había intentado matar a Naruto en más de una ocasión, pero también a ella, ¿y se venía a preocupar de Naruto?

-Los días nublados no me gustan, porque me recuerdan a ti, Sasuke –murmuro enfadada, cerrando los ojos. –Prefiero los días despejados…

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki caminaba alegremente por la aldea, sin importarle la nieve que caía. A su lado caminaban Neji Hyuga y Sai.

-No encuentro a Hinata-sama –suspiro Neji con pesar, mientras seguía mirando en todas direcciones buscándola. Sai sonrió amable.

-Fue a una misión con Shino, Kiba y Akamaru, ttebayo –exclamo un animado Naruto.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste antes? –pregunto el Hyuga frustrado, cruzándose de brazos.

-Por qué no sabía a quién buscabas –dijo el rubio como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Hay que ver, yo me regreso a casa –musito fastidiado, yéndose por el camino contrario al que Sai y Naruto siguieron.

Neji caminaba a paso tranquilo, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una cabellera rosácea, quien parecía demasiado triste y nostálgica observando al cielo.

-¿Sakura? –llamo cauteloso, captando la atención de la joven.

-Ah, hola Neji –saludo con aquel tono desaminado que pocas veces Neji le había escuchado.

-¿Te pasa algo malo? –pregunto curioso, acercándose a ella. Sakura pareció sorprendida por la pregunta.

-¿Tanto se me nota? –cuestiono incrédulamente.

-No soy la primera persona que te lo pregunta, ¿verdad? –Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Eres la tercera hoy –sonrió entristecida.

-¿Qué pasa? –volvió a preguntar, sentándose a su lado.

-Pues, detesto los días nublados –musito –Me recuerdan a Sasuke –ante el nombre mencionado, Neji no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, detestaba a el chico Uchiha. –Prefiero los días despejados.

-El sol de Konoha si salió hoy –repuso Neji, al recordar a la persona con la que estaba hacia menos de diez minutos.

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso? –Pregunto curiosa –Kiba y Hinata también me lo dijeron.

-¿No te lo imaginas? –Cuestiono Neji desconcertado –Un chico rubio, alegre y animado sin importar el tiempo que sea –explico, y al notar la cara de sorpresa de Sakura, Neji sonrió imperceptible.

-¿Naruto, es el sol de Konoha? –Neji asintió un par de veces. Casi toda Konoha llamaba así al chico de orbes azul cielo.

-Si –Neji se levanto de la banca –Piensa un poco en él y será como si el día estuviese despejado, ¿no crees? –Sakura asintió sonrojada. –Me voy, espero que te animes, adiós –se despidió tranquilamente.

.

.

.

Naruto, que ahora caminaba solo, se encontró con Sakura Haruno, tal y como Neji la había dejado minutos antes.

-¿Qué le pasara, ttebayo? –se pregunto, acercándose a ella sigilosamente. Sakura permanecía quieta y perdida en sus pensamientos, observando el piso. Naruto Uzumaki ahora rondaba su mente, con sentimientos que había estado negando.

-¿Por qué me tenía que dar cuenta de que estaba enamorada de el? –se regaño molesta y bastante sonrojada.

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces, acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué no lo sabías ya? –pregunto curiosamente. Sakura se sobresalto, al notar que había hablado en voz alta, frente al dueño de sus pensamientos.

-N-Naruto –tartamudeo nerviosa.

El joven rubio se inclino hacia ella, quedando muy cerca de su rostro, podía sentir su respiración chocando en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto indecisa.

-Estas muy roja, ¿te sientes mal? –cuestiono posando su mano en su frente.

Maldito Neji, todo había sido culpa de el. Si no le hubiera dicho nada, ahora no estaría dándose cuenta de que amaba a Naruto.

-No –respondió desviando la mirada. No podría aguantar más. Sentía ganas de besar a Naruto, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo?

-¿Segura?

-¡Eres un idiota! –Chillo sin poder contenerse -¡Esto es culpa de Neji! –grito de pronto, confundiendo a Naruto.

-¿Qué es culpa de Neji? –se atrevió a preguntar. Sakura se volteo hacia él.

-¡Darme cuenta de que te amo! –gruño, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y uniendo sus labios a los de Naruto, quien parpadeo desconcertado. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

Sin importarle mucho, Naruto correspondió el beso, de forma delicada. Tal y como siempre era, delicado con ella.

La falta de aire llego y ambos se tuvieron que separar, Sakura sonreía tímida, Naruto tenía un peculiar aroma a sol, su favorito.

-Yo también te amo, Sakura-chan –sonrió enternecido, acariciando su mejilla con ternura. Sakura lo abrazo, uniendo sus labios a los de Naruto de nuevo, porque Naruto era su sol.

-Por algo le decía que el sol de Konoha brillaba especialmente para una persona –comento Hinata observándolos desde un árbol, a lado de Neji y Kiba.

-¡Tu eres mi sol! –exclamo Sakura, quien permanecía abrazada de Naruto.

Ya no le importaba si estaba nublado o soleado, si Sasuke regresaba o no, porque tenía a su sol personal con ella y nunca lo dejaría ir.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto Naruto al oído de Sakura, quien emocionada asintió, perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos de Naruto.

.

.

.

Fin…


End file.
